Forge Filled With Light
by KMN-91
Summary: Spending a night with someone when you're drunk doesn't mean it didn't mean anything. Dragonborn/Moth Gro-Bagol Oneshot (F!DarkElf/M!Orc) WARNING! Rated M for safety and sucky summary. R


**You could say this is the more 'tamer' version from the story 'Forge' I deleted because it contained detailed smut and was more MA rated thing, but to be fair it wasn't very well written anyway. ****I'll probably publish it again on some other site after doing some changes on it, but that's in the future we don't live in yet.**

**The thought for this piece actually came after writing the Light Of The Sun and seeing that I have already done ficks with someone is knocked up by Argonian and Khajiit, so it's logical that Orc is next in the list ^^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Elder Scrolls of course ;P**

**PS. Sorry that my writing sucks a pit ^^' I'm not the best when it come's to writing english, but try to live with it for now ;P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**WARNING! Contains some spoilers, innuendo, alcohol, nudity and suggestive themes with a little humor in mix, so be warned ^^**_

* * *

FORGE FILLED WITH LIGHT

* * *

_Silence had fallen a long time ago over the old Dwarven ruins where the great city of Markath laid._

_In that dark evening the citizens of that marvelous city were either in deep slumber in their beds or behind the closed doors of their homes, wrapped around the blanket of comfort and safety. _

_But there were still some, who were awake._

_I the Keep, in the certain smith's forge, anyone passing by could hear the muted sounds of hammer hitting hard metal and hissing water when hot steel was sunken on it, signaling that there still was people awake; dutifully taking care of their given tasks._

* * *

Deep in the Undertone Keep, a dark-haired and bearded Orc known by the name Moth Gro-Bagol, Jarl Igmund's personal smith and one of the best in Skyrim, was wiping the gathered beads of sweat from his glistening forehead with his muscular hand and giving out tired breath, before continuing his work over the new blades for the guardsmen of Markath.

It was a tiring task.

The order from the Jarl himself was that all guardsmen weaponry had to be renewed which automatically meant few sleepless nights for him, but he didn't complain. He never complained for doing job he was good at and neither did his younger sister Ghorza who owned the smith at the lower part of the city. She had kindly lend her helping hand to assist him in this tiring task he was given by doing half of his work for him. Looking over his shoulder and seeing the bed his sister slept in being empty he could only guess she was still up and doing her half of the work.

It made him smile and be glad that he possessed sister like her.

He turned back to the hot blade in his hand, ready to start his work again, when he was about to return back to his task at hand, he was interrupted, but he wasn't angry over it, because this interruption happened to be pleasant one.

"Are you done soon, husband?" Came the purring voice from his humble bed," I'm getting a pit lonely here."It was the very same voice that could ensnare him; making his blood run hot in his veins and make him do almost anything.

He looked toward his bed and couldn't do anything to the grin that stretched over his lips when the sight of pale, half-naked, ash-skinned Dunmer woman with hair and eyes white as snow, clad in one of her long, thin and pit more reveling nightgowns that made her shapes even more appealing, stretched over his bed greeted him, making his eyes heat up from want.

She was truly a beautiful being; even with her belly ripe with his child, her figure still was a vision to him under his forge's fire; shadow's dancing around her skin- teasing his eyes and tempting him while making her eyes glow like soft embers that could allure him into doing almost anything if she wanted so.

Lucky for him, she wasn't the type to use men like toys.

Placing the hammer on the the anvil and turning around to face her, he started wiping his dirty hands to his equally dirty apron while he made his way to the bed where his minx of a wife was laying in tempting position; teasing him with a wicked smile on her lips and that all too familiar sparkle of knowing in her eyes.

She had that same spark in her eyes, when she had for the first time sauntered to his forge to do some business with him and he had been pleasantly surprised how knowledgeable she had been in the arts of smithing. He had been impressed the way she had done self-patching to her leather-armor and steel-weaponry in the middle of wilderness where there was almost nothing to use, but it still had been far away from real smith's work, so he had lend his knowledge and hands to help her learn.

And that had been only a start for them.

He came to enjoy her company as she visited him every time she was passing Markath on her way gods know where. She always would be interested to learn new things of forging from him and in exchange he enjoyed the tales she had to tell him while they worked or just enjoyed some good meal.

In time they became close. She even helped him when Jarl had demanded a new, more powerful and unique sword for himself by bringing him fresh daedraheart to him, which earned her his eternal gratitude and they had decided to celebrate their work well done by treating round in the Silver-Blood Inn.

That had been the night their friendship changed.

he had been a pit surprised how light-weighted she had been; becoming tipsy after only two mug's of Nord ale he had gotten for her and when his mind had started to fog over, she had been more than waisted, clinging to him like she would fall of her chair.

He wasn't sure if it was he or she who made the first move, his mind being so hazy that night, but he remembered the feel of her warm lips against his. He had drowned into those delicious lips of hers, enjoying their softness and warmth, while her flexible tongue played around his, caressing the tusk he possessed, while her quick fingers tangled into his hair and beard; his won hands wrapping around her and bringing her against his chest.

They continued their kissing in the small table, before it with it's all innocence had escalated into passionate tonguing and groping, making some of the other people in the Inn hoot and cheer for the show they were butting up.

He had ended up carrying her over his shoulder to his small bed where he had ripped her clothes off like a starving wolf and she hadn't been better than him, tearing off one of his good shirt and digging her nails into his back and her teeth into his neck as he moved on-top of her, graving to discover more of her body.

His eyes had heated as he looked down at her; her hair splayed over his flat pillow while her face held that desperate urge for contact, her eyes begging him while her luscious lips parted even so slightly in anticipation; making it hard for him not to ravage her.

He didn't wish to cause her any harm.

He had become bewitched as her moans and her begs for more reached his ears, fueling his burning hunger and encouraging him, and he wasn't the kind who hold back, so he had become loose in their throws of passion; her writhing from making the desire in him flare, untill she had found the strength to flip them over so she was on top. She had smirked coyly down at him and rode him like a horse; their joined screams ringing through the Keep.

When they had woken up next morning with the hangovers of the century bounding their heads, he had expected her to scream at him how he had the nerve to take advantage of her, but he had been delightfully surprised when she had just smirked saucily at him and asked how his back was.

It had made his body heat up and his heart sped up; making him roll them around so he was on top, before they started another round of furious lovemaking, her mewls and sight music to his ears as he took her gently and sensually unlike the night before.

Over the years as they had come to know each other better and share more passionate night as a lovers, their relationship escalated into the point he boldly asked her to marry him and to his delight she had said yes, which made him, to her great surprise and his too, scoop her into his arms, making her let out squeal of surprise, and start to twirl her around the room while letting out his bellowing laughter of happiness rang through the cold halls of the Keep.

That had happened over a year ago and she was now his wife, her belly heavy with his child and he couldn't be more content or happy.

He leaned over so he was looming over the pregnant woman, whose eyes sparkled with mirth.

"I have work that has to be done." He stated, trying to be serious but she was making it far too hard for him.

"What about my needs?" She asked, pushing out her lower-lip and pouting in adorable way at him, but he knew better than fall for that sweet look.

"You use that look awfully often, my dear." He said," I know better than fall to it." He stated and she stopped pouting, giving out a huff.

Because her more subtle approach didn't work, she reached for his pants and started to twist the strings between her fingers, grinning when she saw that familiar frustration starting to build up in him; her teasing starting to work too well and he groaned when her hands moved to caress his rock-hard abs, almost purring from the contact.

It was tempting to leave his work and join his tempting wife in bed and the way she was teasing him made it very hard to rip himself away from her back to his work, but he was able to stagger back from her.

She huffed when he withdraw and she flopped her head on the flat pillow they shared while keeping her eyes on his delicious form caked with glistening sweat while he on his work.

Soon he finished with the last sword of the night and after getting his pants and apron off he dived under the sheets, relishing the proximity he shared with his wife while bringing her closer to him and she cuddled on his side, nuzzling her face against his broad chest.

"Happy now?" He asked quietly, his breath hitting her exposed neck.

"Hmm." She hummed drowsily, but pleasedly, before she fell asleep in his arms and he soon followed after gathering and securing her in his arms, trying to keep her safe even in his sleeps, and softly kissing her forehead, before descending into the realm of dreams.

He dreamed of small things what there might be in their shared future; he dreamed of a small house where their family would live in serene happiness near town where he could work, earning the bread on their table; working and then returning to home where his loving wife would welcome him with open arms while their children would run up to him and he would gather them in his arms, large smile decorating his face.

Those were the things he dreamt but those dreams didn't continue through the night as he had hoped.

He was woken up by the squirming movements his wife was making next to him and blinking his blurry eyes open, he could see in the darkness of their home that she wasn't all too comfortable and he knew the reason for that all too well it being the same one as every night before her belly had gotten more round, the sleeping had become very hard for her and their child seemed to be the sort that were most active at night, moving around and keeping her awake.

He gathered her into his embrace; His large hand moved over her petite one that was resting over his chest, lifting it and small glow from the forge from across the room made small glint appear in her nameless finger; allowing his dark eyes see the ring around her finger.

It was the very same ring he had offered to her when he had asked her to share her life with him and the same ring he had put on her dainty finger before the priest of Mara in that small chapel in Riften, where they had sworn to love and cherish each other now and forever while, silently, both of them had sworn that even death wouldn't apart them.

He had crafted the ring himself; hammering it from orcish metal as a symbol of his heritage and to show how he so little to offer for her; that he couldn't give her the moon and stars like in the songs that bards sung, but she hadn't cared. She only had smiled to him when he presented the ring to her, extending her hand so he could slip the ring on her finger.

It had been one of the happiest days of his life.

She groaned, breaking his reminiscing, and he started to rub her back to make the aching she was experiencing more bearable for her, making her sigh with content and groan at the same time while moving his other had over her stomach where he could feel the squirming child was making, making him smile fondly.

He moved his eyes on the woman whose blurry eyes were slightly opened and soft smile played on her lips as she watched their connected hands, his thumb rubbing tenderly the back of her hand while idly playing with her wedding ring.

"Is it morning?" She asked drowsily and he kissed her neck tenderly, letting his tusks caress her tender skin and making her shiver from the contact.

"Go back to sleep." He murmured softly to her and she muttered something unintelligent under her breath.

"Can't." She complained with whine and let out grunt of discomfort when the child gave swift kick in womb, attracting his attention.

"The brat has been moving around lately more than usually." He muttered thoughtfully and looked at the place his hand was and where the child was squirming under his touch.

"He's been a pit restless." She mumbled, still blurred and disoriented from her restless sleep and from the sudden kick, and he chuckled at this, his warm breath hitting her cool skin and making her shiver.

"_She_'s just missing the wilder sides of your life." He mused, emphasizing the word 'she', and rubbed her tummy comfortingly, which seemed to work on child, who stopped squirming.

"What can I say? _He_'s just like his mother: always restless." She fired back and moved her own hand to touch her round belly and she felt how the child had calmed down from his father's touch.

Her face lit up with delight when she couldn't feel much of a movement and she gave her husband a deep, grateful kiss, before swatting his hands off and moving away from their bed, feeling the nature's call.

Once she was up, her balance failed her and she immediately fell backwards toward the bed, but her husband swiftly moved and his arms quickly cached her before she hit the furs and he rested one of his hands on her mid-back till she was standing steadily.

She waddled her way toward the chamber-pot on the other side of the room, hating the feel of cold stone under her bare feet's, and gave the man dirty look, when he snickered at her walking.

When she started doing her business, he turned away for some privacy and even if he had seen it once or twice before, he didn't have any wish to repeat the performance and neither did she from the deadly glares she had casted upon him last time he had walked in on her without knocking first.

Work awkward couldn't even describe what both of them had felt on that moment.

When her business was done, she smoothed down her nightgown and looked over the forge, where some ember's still were glowing and giving enough light to let her see the area. She saw some things scattered and she went to clean them, which made her husband rise from their comfortable bed and walk up to her. He gently pried her hands from his tools and started walking her toward the bed all the time she kept whining about how she wasn't helpless and could do some minor housework's to his deaf ears.

"You shouldn't tire yourself, wife." He stated and she had been surprised how he had started to show more concern over her, when her middle had started to widen with their child and it made her heart warm.

He would be good father, but he still was a pit too overprotective for her taste.

She giggled to him and flopped on their bed, kicking her legs in air like a young girl while fluttering her eyelashes at him and he looked down at her; keeping his arms crossed over his chest while trying to show some authority.

"I can still work, you know." She said."I still don't think you should tire yourself too much." He argued, making her lift her eyebrow at him.

"Like that 'smithing' we did that night?" she lifted her slender leg to move it up and down the inside of his legs, making him shudder, "I didn't hear your disagreeing over the 'hard work' we did and you were quite skillful with your 'hammering' that evening." She purred teasingly at him while he groaned from restrained desire that was rising up fast with her voice and ministration she was doing with her slender feet.

He moved closer to her and planted his hands on each side of her, peering down to her face that held innocent look, which was ruined by her flirty smile.

"Smiths had so have a good stamina with our work and you seduced me, if you recall." He strained roughly with his deep voice, making her face heat up a pit. She ran her hand through his chest hair and giggled, when the muscles tensed under her light touch.

"A innocent little me? Seduce tough and hard-headed man like you?" She asked, fluttering her eye-lashes innocently at him.

"Yes." He said bluntly,"you're a vixen no man could resist, my dear wife." He rumbled at her while moving to nuzzle the behind of her ear, inhaling her scent.

this made her sigh with content, before she pulled away from him and he guided her back to the bed and ushered her under the warm sheets; away from the chilly night air that was around the room.

"Must have been the reason you couldn't resist to ask my hand." She giggled, her words sobering him.

"No." The seriousness in his voice made her giggles die," I asked you because I love you." She looked up to him, serious look mirroring from his face, before she smiled softly to him and gave a small peck on his lips and it made him smile fondly.

This was the part he most cherished in her- the softer side. She may act coy and tease him to no end, but there was still that soft care he had come to love in her.

"I love you too." She kissed the tip of his nose," now come back to bed, you big lug. My feet's are getting cold." She scooted a pit to give him some space.

He chuckled and laid on the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and brought her against his side while she rested her head and hand over his warm chest, enjoying the heat his body offered.

"Try to get some shut-eye, wife." He muttered, breathing against her soft locks, and pulled the sheets over them; wrapping them in cocoon of warmth and making her smile lightly and snuggle closer to him; enjoying from the heat the thick sheets and furs offered and from the warmth he seemed to radiate.

Content smile stretched over his lips when he felt small and soft lips against his chest and heard the words 'sleep well, beloved' spoken softly against his warm skin by the mother of his child before she was lulled into the land of dreams. He rested his head against his end of their shared pillow while, once again, closing his eyes to have some of his well-deserved sleep.

And sleep well they did.

* * *

_The night may have been more colder and chilly in mountains than anywhere else in Skyrim, but for two people who were wrapped in each other's arms it was warmer than flaring fire's heat._

* * *

******************************Orcs need sweet love and fluff too ^^**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully someone enjoyed what they read ^^ ****You're welcomed to leave a review, a comment or a request and you're also welcomed to place the story in your favorites and/or on alert if you like it, cause those are the 'thingies' that keeps the writer's spirit and mood high ^^**


End file.
